The present invention relates to a rigid, hinged-lid packet for tobacco products, particularly cigarettes.
Known rigid cigarette packets normally contain an orderly group of cigarettes accessible via an opening closed by a hinged lid, so that, when the lid is opened, the entire group is exposed to air, and the cigarettes, if not consumed within a short space of time, are subject to dehydration or other damage.